hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Schrödinger
First Appearance...? Alright, so when is his first OVA appearance, really? I've seen OVA III and OVA IV and I'm not quite sure...since for some reason my memory is fuzzy about the OVAs. -BlazingStar (My talk) 02:22, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Schrödinger's first canonical OVA appearance was in OVA IV. OVA III covered everything from the Wild Geese's arrival to Tubalcain Alhambra's death, while OVA IV covered everything from the conference with Hellsing and Iscariot to Alucard's battle with Rip van Winkle. I can see why you're confused though since the end of OVA III does directly lead into the first events of OVA IV. o_0 TheColorEarth 01:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Should Have Or Shouldn't Have? Why didn't Alucard kill Schrodinger when they were sealed? Alucard was aware that killing Schrodinger was impossible. Alucard also gained more power from each victim including the powers the victims had. Schrodinger was probably the most powerful enemy Alucard had ever come against or rather the only true immortal. Instead of killing him off to keep his millions of souls that could be killed, he killed his millions of souls to keep the power of being everywhere and nowhere...the only thing that Alucard could never do. ( 05:39, December 25, 2011 (UTC)) If killing Schrodinger is as impossible as you say even if they were combined spiritually, then the only logical thing Alucard must do was kill off the millions of souls that had restricted him from recognizing himself and Schrodinger. If he killed Schrodinger's soul, he could have never returned to the physical realm. He would stay in the realm of "nowhere" for all of eternity. If he kept Schrodinger's soul and was able to recognize himself because it was the only foreign soul he had, then he could return to the physical realm because of Schrodinger's "everywhere and nowhere" ability. Simply killing off Schrodinger's soul and therefore having no need to recognize yourself or not does not mean you'll return to the physical realm. Alucard had no power in his disposal to do so (and I don't know what you mean by Alucard not having the capability of doing such a simplistic action particularly if it is a canonical event.) Why didn't Alucard kill off Schrodinger's soul? Probably because he rejected his defeat by the Major (who he most likely viewed as a monster) and seeing as he had the chance to return to the world, Alucard kept Schrodinger's soul to do so. Plus it made him even more hax. Wow, that answer satified me. Thanks:) What's his powers real about? What's a better explanation for Schrodinger's power because I look around and there's too many concepts and it's confusing. I know it's about self-perception but is that all too it? His power can be drawn from his profile. Down to the most basic interpretation, he has the power to control his own state of existence. Whether the byproducts of this ability be teleportation/probable omnipresence or a regeneration/immortality that is above even Alucard's (before he absorbed Schrodinger), Schrodinger can manipulate quantum physics. I find it quite hard to solidly define Schrodinger's abilities due to lack of deatil surrounding it. Schrodinger's Age When was it stated that Schrodinger appeared to be around 12 years old? He looks more like 14 or 15 to me XD "All the riches, beauty and mysticism, everything in the world -- no, even more existed up there." Shinsoo Blast 500 00:15, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Rank Something is wrong. HJ rank Oberstammführer is equal to lieutenant colonel, not Warrant Officer. HJ may haven't equal rank. Also, 12 years old Schrödinger should be in Deutsches Jungvolk, because HJ age limit was 14. That mean his rank should be DJ's Oberjungstammführer. Lw25 11:21, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Is he a werewolf? I read the manga and he says in regards to the Valentine Brother's failure "You should have sent us to do it we werewolves do a much cleaner job."MrAnonymous 11:26, March 4, 2012 (UTC)MrAnonymous He's referring to the class in Millennium, not the race. That'd be like calling Zorin and Rip werewolves when they're obviously not. The Major has a class in the Letzes Battallion named the "Werewolves" or something similiar, which is the elite group. cheshire cat...? am i the only one who sees the resemblence to the cheshire cat from alice in wonderland? he appears and disapears whenever he want and wherever he wants, always smiles (tho everyone have that twisted grin in this series...) and he has cat ears. Lichy 17:52, May 9, 2012 (UTC) lol so trueX)